


Sharing her

by nessian_trash_heap



Series: One Night in Nesta [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aftercare, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: Nesta riles up Cassian in the hope that he’ll be more forceful with her, and that Azriel will follow his lead.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Azriel, Nesta Archeron/Azriel/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: One Night in Nesta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182692
Kudos: 24





	Sharing her

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas
> 
> **Edited: how dare I leave out Azriel going down on Nesta? So rude! All better now :-)

The rules were almost the same as last time. This time, Nesta had a safe word to use, and a gesture if she couldn’t speak. This time, Nesta just wanted a quick and vicious pounding. Cassian and Azriel were happy to oblige.

She was naked and ready for them when the entered the room lit low with fae lights, already in bed on her hands and knees, her pink, gleaming sex on display for them. “Mmmm,” Cassian moaned. “You ready for this?” he asked Az.

Azriel’s answering smile was dark and sensual. “She looks ready for it.”

“Taste her,” Cassian said. They stalked to the bed, stripping out of their clothes as they approached, their proud lengths springing free as they removed their leathers. Cassian knelt on the bed near Nesta’s head, her eyes tracking his every movement with feral focus.

Azriel knelt down behind her, running his scarred hands over her back, her pert ass, stretching her cheeks, opening up her sex for him. He dipped his head to lick her folds, dipped into her cunt to taste her, and groaned. “She tastes so good,” he said.

“Feast away,” Cassian said.

Azriel let out a low growl and gripped her thighs, licking her from root to tip, back and forth before fastening his mouth to her clit. He sucked at her, pulling her nub into his mouth, and inserted two fingers into her wet, hot cunt as he pulled on her clit with his teeth. Nesta cried out. 

"Do you like his mouth on you, sweetheart?" Cassian asked her as Azriel pumped his fingers into her, adding another.

"Yes," Nesta moaned.

"Can you be a good girl and come for him?"

"Yes!" she screamed, and fell apart on Azriel's face.

Azriel straightened and a selection of hand towels appeared next to a basin of warm water on the table next to the bed. Grabbing a towel, Azriel wiped his face, tossed the towel off the bed and gripped his cock. He started to line himself up at her entrance, but Nesta was too fast for him. In one motion she rose up on her knees and turned to face him, and stuck her hand into her sex to wet her hand and grabbed his cock, pumping him. Azriel’s eyes grew dark with lust, a darkness that deepened as Nesta bent down and took him in her mouth, tasting herself on his impressive, steel hard length.

“I don’t know, Cassian, is this permitted?” Azriel’s voice was full of gravel.

It wasn’t something they had discussed, and Nesta was excited to exploit the loophole, and Cassian knew it. Nesta felt his shock and jealousy and desire building him through the bond as she pumped and sucked Azriel’s cock. Azriel grazed her scalp with his fingertips, holding her gently. “She knows only I can take her mouth the way she likes it, the way she needs it." Cassian said. "Do your worst—she needs to know how good she has it.”

Azriel smirked and started bucking up into Nesta’s mouth, going harder and farther in with each thrust. Nesta looked up at him through her lashes and bit down just a little. Azriel’s eyes blazed and he moved his hands to the back of her head. Nesta braced herself. She opened her throat and took her hand off of his cock, waiting for that deliciously violent thrust into her throat. Azriel dragged himself out of her mouth completely instead, one hand on himself, the other still laced in her hair. Nesta left her mouth open, anticipation building throughout her body, sinking into a hot, wet heat in her core. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples peaked. She needed more sensation as Azriel drew out their play. She gripped her breasts and squeezed until they hurt just a little. Azriel tracked the movement with his eyes, then lined himself up, placing the tip of his cock on her tongue, his hand returning to grasp the back of her head. Nesta watched and waited, open for him, her breaths growing ragged, and then, in one motion, he shoved her head forward as he pummeled his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Nesta screamed around his cock and Azriel shook a little and pitched slightly forward at the pleasure of being fully encased inside Nesta’s throat.

“Oh, Cass, I understand why you spend so much time in here. Her throat—“

“It’s exquisite,” Cassian finished for him.

Azriel held her to him, her face fully buried into his lower abdomen as she swallowed, sucking his entire length with her tongue, cheeks, and rippling throat, her lips gripping his base, her hands braced on his muscular thighs. Azriel leaned back to watch Nesta work him, her eyes hazy with lust. He moved his hands to place them on either side of her head, and roughly moved her side to side. Nesta moaned and Azriel shook again at the things her vibrations did to him. He pulled her back off his cock a couple inches then slammed her face back into him again as crushed his hips into her, fast, fast, fast, like the heartbeat of a rabbit. Out of the corner of his eye, Azriel saw Cassian pumping himself, and Azriel threw her head off of his cock so hard and fast she fell backward onto the bed. Nesta coughed at the sudden lack of cock inside her, feeling empty, writhing on the bed and stroking herself.

Working as one, Cassian and Azriel brought her roughly back to her hands and knees again. Cassian gripped Nesta’s chin and held her gaze. “Do you want to be punished?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“Do you want me to be gentle when I fuck you?”

“No.” Nesta whimpered and her legs started to shake. She opened her mouth for him.

The two Illyrians shared a look. In perfect synchrony, they aligned themselves, Azriel at her dripping sex, Cassian at her mouth, then shoved in, swift and hard. The feeling of fullness tinged with tight, squeezing pain sent pleasure rolling through her body. Her Illyrians drew out at once and then fucked her, sending the sounds of wet squelching and skin slapping on skin ringing echoing through the room. She screamed as they railed into her through orgasm after orgasm. Her bliss only grew, and she was a trembling mess between them as they continued their violent pace. Cassian was especially forceful, slamming her head into him harder than Azriel had, fucking her throat faster and rougher than he usually did. Nesta came again, her walls squeezing Azriel’s cock to completion with only a grunt from him, milking his seed into her so forcefully his cum started dripping out of her, running down her thighs.

Cassian followed with a roar, squeezing her head into him, his entire cock down into her throat, spilling his cum as she swallowed over and over and over. They pulled out at the same time and Nesta let herself collapse forward onto her elbows, face buried on her forearms. She felt Azriel stroke her hips and the outside of her thighs as Cassian caressed her back with his hands. A sweet, soft, warmth gently brushed against her mind through the bond.

_Are you ok?_

_It’s too much pleasure…_

_But are you ok? Are you hurt? Did we go too far?_

Nesta sent a gentle stroke down the bond in return. _I’m perfectly fine, you both only hurt me in the ways I like. I’m just overwhelmed, in the best way._

_There’s one more thing I’d like to do, if you’re willing._

_What is it?_

Cassian sent her an image that curled her toes.

 _Do it,_ she commanded.

Cassian gently maneuvered Nesta, gripped her hips and backed her up to him. He lifted her hips and nudged her thighs apart with his knee. Azriel’s seed was still spilling out of her. Desperate to add his own, to claim her again, as if her claim on him wasn’t already an invisible indelible brand, he shoved his cock into her. He dispensed with working her slowly, he took her fast and hard, pummeling his hardness into her at a pace and force that he hit her innermost wall even as on of his hands tortured the bundle of nerves between her legs. Nesta cried out and moaned and whimpered, a perpetual orgasmic mess at his touch. When he came it was with a roar, and he nearly collapsed on her back, their sweat mingling. He kissed her neck, so gentle and careful, and Nesta sent the gentlest _Thank you_ down the bond. He and Azriel sat back to watch their seed stream out of her raised sex, pulling the lips at her entrance apart to let more rush out, and coat her in them.

Later in the tub, Azriel and Cassian took turns gently scrubbing Nesta clean, caressing her, full of care and reverence.


End file.
